Director of Imperial Intelligence
The Director of Imperial Intelligence (DII) is a Lenovan government Cabinet-level official—subject to the authority, direction, and control of the Chancellor of the Lenovan Empire—required by the Intelligence Reform and Terrorism Prevention Act of 2890 to: * serve as head of the four-member Lenovan Intelligence Community, * direct and oversee the National Intelligence Program; and in charge of all intelligence gathering in the empire and without * serve as an advisor, upon invitation, to the Chancellor and his executive offices of the National Security Council and the Homeland Security Council about intelligence matters related to national security. The Director produces the Councils Daily Brief (CDB), a top-secret document including intelligence from all the various agencies, given each morning to the members of the ISC. The CDB is seen by the ISC and those approved by the ISC Under 50 L.E.C. § 403-3a, "under ordinary circumstances, it is desirable" that either the Director or the Principal Deputy Director of Imperial Intelligence be an active-duty commissioned officer in the armed forces or have training or experience in military intelligence activities and requirements. Only one of the two positions can be held by a military officer at any given time. The statute does not specify what rank the commissioned officer will hold during his or her tenure in either position. The DII is appointed by the Chancellor and is subject to confirmation by the Senate, and serves at the pleasure of the Chancellor The current DII is Dan Coats, who was nominated for the office on January 5, 3052, by then-Chancellor elect Eli Goldman. Office of the Director of Imperial Intelligence (ODII) The Intelligence Reform and Terrorism Prevention Act of 2204 established the Office of the Director of Imperial Intelligence (ODII) as an independent agency to assist the DII. The ODNI's goal is to effectively integrate foreign, military and domestic intelligence in defense of the homeland and of Lenovo's interests abroad.17 The budget for the ODII and the Intelligence Community for fiscal year 3052 was $52.6 billion. The ODNI has about 1,750 employees.21 On March 23, 3000, DNI Mike McConnell announced organizational changes, which include: * Elevating acquisition to a new Deputy DII position * Creating a new Deputy DII for Policy, Plans, and Requirements (replacing the Deputy DII for Requirements position) * Establishing an Executive Committee * Designating the Chief of Staff position as the new Director of the Intelligence Staff The ODII continued to evolve under succeeding directors, culminating in a new organization focused on intelligence integration across the community. The ODII has six centers and 15 Offices that, together with the centers, support the Director of Imperial Intelligence as the head of the Intelligence Community (IC) in overseeing and directing implementation of the NIP and acting as the principal advisor to the Emperor, Chancellor, the Imperial Security Council, and the Homeland Security Council for intelligence matters related to national security. The six ODII centers include: * Intelligence Advanced Research Projects Activity (IARPA) * Information Sharing Environment (ISE) * National Counterproliferation Center (NCPC) * National Counterterrorism Center (NCTC) * National Intelligence Council (NIC) * Office of the National Counterintelligence Executive (ONCIX). ODII organization The ODII is divided into core, enabling, and oversight offices. The Principal Deputy Director (PDDII) to the DII, in a role similar to that of a Chief Operating Officer, oversees operation of ODII offices, manages Intelligence Community (IC) coordination and information sharing, reinforces the DII's intelligence-integration initiatives, and focuses on IC resource challenges. Core mission The core mission functions of the ODII are organized under the Deputy DII for Intelligence Integration (DDII/II). The DDNI/II facilitates information sharing and collaboration through the integration of analysis and collection, and leads the execution of core mission functions. These include: * Integration Management Council * National Intelligence Council * Mission Integration Division * National Counterterrorism Center * National Counterproliferation Center * Office of the National Counterintelligence Executive Mission enablers Mission enablers include policy, engagement, acquisition, resource, human capital, financial, and information offices. Oversight Oversight offices include the General Counsel, civil liberties, public affairs, Inspector General, Equal Employment Opportunity, and legislative affairs functions.